


Valentine's Day

by raviolipocket



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolipocket/pseuds/raviolipocket
Summary: Wade has been acting even weirder lately and Peter has a feeling he's up to something Valentine related.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that Peter loved Aunt May's cherry pie and I decided to include it in a story, with some spideypool fluff of course :)

It was the morning of February 14th aka Valentine's day and to say Peter Parker was stressed would be an understatement. All week he's been out pursuing whatever insignificant criminal decided this month was the best one to commit a crime. On top of that, his boyfriend Wade has been suspiciously quiet which if you were familiar with Deadpool, you'd be concerned about too.  
Every time Peter would try to get the other to come over, he'd get some absurd excuse. First, it was that he had to finish painting all the walls in his apartment, which is bizarre in itself since the place is covered in beer bottles and trash. Wade would have also invited Peter over to attempt to reenact a cheesy paint covered sex scene. Next, he said he had top secret business meetings that day which hello, he's been working with Peter for a while now. The day after that he said he has to volunteer at an animal shelter and then help feed starving orphans afterward.   
With that being said, Peter was extremely suspicious and on the lookout for something weird today. He had considered that maybe Wade was trying to plan something romantic, but the image of that flared up lots of anxiety. Wade isn't exactly the most practical at planning things. Any time he planned something, it ended with Peter either cleaning up or being very embarrassed in public. Of course, the gesture was really sweet, but it was always really outlandish.   
In the midst of all these thoughts, Peter started getting ready for his day and headed out to attend his morning class in Biophysics at Empire State University. Throughout the class, he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to Wade. They've been together for six months and he could without a doubt say that they have been the best months of his life. He had never met someone quite like Wade, someone so passionate and as nuts as him. He gave his hundred percent with everything, even with being so eccentric, he was a fresh breath of air compared to all of Peter's routine life and by the book attitude. Even if he sometimes made Peter want to scream out of frustration, he still loved him.   
As the Professor dismissed them, Peter gathered his things and made his way outside. As he exited he noticed a bouquet of roses on the roof of a distant building. From what he saw, it was wrapped in the fake cobwebs that you get from a Halloween store.  
It was pretty clear who it was meant for and with the definite culprit in mind, Peter made his way to the alleyway to get up to the rooftop. As he pulled himself up and unto the top of the building, he started advancing his way to the flowers.   
Up close, he observed that there were six roses in total and a homemade Valentine's day card. It was drawn on notebook paper with crayon and a crudely drawn picture of what one can only guess to be Spiderman. The caption was, "You make more than just my spidey sense tingle," making Peter snort and roll his eyes with a blush. Clearly, it had been written by Wade. But it still puzzled him on what else he had planned. Knowing his boyfriend as well as he did, there was one hundred percent more to this gift.   
Peter scooped up the roses and made his way across the buildings until he found himself at Wade's place. He knocked and winced as he heard random shrieking and fumbling until the door finally swung open.  
There stood Wade wearing a pink apron and covered in flour from head to toe.   
"Spider, Baby boy, what are you doing here? I thought I told you that I'm going to be trimming the trees today?"   
"I wasn't aware you had trees in your apartment." Peter teased.   
Peter elbowed his way past Wade to see his whole apartment was carpeted in flour and cherries.   
"Yes, well, I was taking a little break for lunch. So, if you don't mind coming back later that'd be great, Baby." He explained while wringing his hands.  
Peter continued to walk through his apartment until he got to the kitchen. The counters were coated with mashed cherries, graham crackers, and flour. Wade sped into the kitchen and started to babble.   
"I just wanted to make you something nice and I didn't think you would come by just yet. I kept messing up the recipe but I thought I had the time to fix it. I wanted it perfect, Petey, but if you leave and come back I'll-"  
"Wade, stop." Peter wiped his eyes as tears formed and looked around.  
"Oh my god, Peter, you're crying. I fucked up, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I just thought-"  
"Jesus, Wade, shut up," Peter sighed out, "I can't believe you would do this, I love you so much." He mumbled out and grabbed Wade's neck for a kiss.   
"You like it? I know you mentioned how Aunt May would make you cherry pies sometimes and I know you miss her. I didn't know if you'd like it or not." Wade confessed and gave Peter soft pecks on the lips while holding him.   
"No, I love it, although your place is a mess. Thank you, it means a lot that you tried. "   
Wade smirked, "I love you too, Spider Babe."  
"I guess we better start cleaning up and this time, I'll help you make it." Peter sighed out with a smile as they stood there holding each other. He let himself forget all his stress from before and just enjoy his company with his albeit crazy, caring boyfriend.


End file.
